


Alive

by Just_Fe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Harry Potter Dies, M/M, after the war
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Fe/pseuds/Just_Fe
Summary: 《预言家日报》的记者西尔维娅·杜斯沉迷于收集关于救世主的信息，在采访魔法部部长赫敏·格兰杰女士的过程中，她终于忍不住向格兰杰女士提及已去世的救世主哈利·波特，希望格兰杰女士能够解答她的疑惑——救世主是否有一个秘密恋人？如果有，又是谁？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

十八岁的西尔维娅·杜斯小姐紧张地从空间袋里掏出一面小镜子，透过椭圆的镜面，打量着自己的妆容，疑心口红的颜色不够得体，毕竟她即将采访的人是现任魔法部部长，一代传奇赫敏·格兰杰女士。

多少有些追星成功的兴奋和惶恐，毕竟那是写在书里的人物。和魔法世界里其他孩子一样，西尔维娅自小听着哈利·波特的故事长大，大难不死的男孩，忠诚的伙伴，勇敢的格兰芬多，为众人牺牲的救世主，百折千回，激昂悲壮。几乎每个小巫师在听完故事后，都想成为一个格兰芬多，西尔维娅也不例外，可分院帽执意将她分往拉文克劳。于是，西尔维娅只能在拉文克劳度过七年时光，并在这七年里，一遍遍阅读格兰芬多三人组的故事，一点点收集关于哈利·波特的信息碎片。

总之，西尔维娅在此刻，因即将目睹赫敏·格兰杰女士的真容而激动到指尖发抖。空气中的时间流淌着，终于，部长办公室的门被推开，干练的魔法部部长走了进来。西尔维娅赶忙站起身，看着眼前这个三十七岁的女巫，和故事里的万事通小姐相似，同《预言家日报》上的照片一样，她依旧有着一头浓密而蓬乱的棕色头发，睿智深邃的褐色眼睛。

“请坐。”格兰杰一边招呼着西尔维娅，一边将手中的资料放到那堆满文件的办公桌上，“不好意思，让你久等了，会议多得让人头疼。”

“没关系，我也刚到。”西尔维娅紧张地解释着，随后才又慌忙地自我介绍起来，“我是《预言家日报》的实习记者西尔维娅·杜斯，一周前跟您的助手预约过，今天主要是就‘魔法世界的女性主义’这个话题，对您进行采访，我想不会耽搁您太多时间。”

格兰杰轻轻挥动魔杖，一杯咖啡飘到西尔维娅面前，西尔维娅小心翼翼地接过咖啡，紧张地看向魔法部部长。

“不用紧张，也许你对我和《预言家日报》之间的过节有所耳闻，但那都是过去的事情了。”格兰杰的声音中依旧带着些盛气凌人的气势，却并不令人反感，“况且我很喜欢你们这次的主题，如果你准备好了的话，就开始吧。”

西尔维娅从空间袋中掏出一个黑色的条状物，让其飘在空中，然后尽力地克制住激动，对格兰杰说道：“我准备好了。”

格兰杰望着那个漂浮在空中的黑色条状物体，皱了皱眉：“不用速记羽毛笔吗？”

“那已经过时了，这是以麻瓜科技为原型做出来的魔法摄录机，比速记羽毛笔更客观，更准确。”西尔维娅赶忙解释着，诚然，时代变了，伏地魔不会再复活，魔法界走上了更宽阔的道路，甚至开始慢慢接受麻瓜科技。

采访过程异常顺利，虽然其中几个问题颇为尖锐，但格兰杰女士的回答令人信服，西尔维娅很有信心写出一篇精彩的报道。而离开前，西尔维娅终于还是鼓起勇气，问出了一直存留于心的问题：“抱歉，格兰杰女士，我知道这个问题与今天的采访无关，但我还是希望您能告诉我一点关于哈利·波特先生的事情，如果您愿意的话。”

格兰杰沉默了片刻，似乎回忆着什么，又看了看摆在办公桌上的那张哈利·波特的照片，照片里救世主笑得很好看，三年级，黑暗还未完全笼罩他们。

“我想关于哈利的事情，大家谈得太多了，更何况，霍格沃兹的魔法史教材上已经将哈利短暂的人生说得足够清楚了。”格兰杰的声音中带着些难以觉察的哽咽，毕竟她活到了三十七岁，和罗恩组成了家庭，有了属于自己的孩子，而哈利，永远停留在十八岁。

“可是，我……”西尔维娅到底是选择说出自己的疑惑，“我一直觉得关于波特先生的记录，有残缺，一定有什么是大家所不知道的，比如，波特先生在霍格沃兹时期，是否有过恋情。”

“你究竟想问什么，小姑娘。”格兰杰敏锐地切中了谈话的要害。

“我想您应该知道最近很受争议的一本关于波特先生的书，书名叫《终夜难眠》，作者并未署名，但从内容上看，作者似乎是波特先生在霍格沃兹时期的恋人。”西尔维娅绞着手指，一鼓作气地说出心中所想。

“抱歉，我无法满足你这种八卦的欲望。”格兰杰的语气变得强硬，似乎很不想提及救世主的私事，“世面上关于哈利的书很多，我能理解大家对于哈利的怀念，以哈利为原型写了很多故事，但那些都是杜撰的。”

“难道波特先生从未有过恋人吗？”

“这跟今天的采访无关，不管你出于怎样的目的来窥探哈利的私生活，我都拒绝回答。好了，看在麦格教授的面子上，你可以离开了，小姑娘，祝你好运。”

尽管西尔维娅并不奢望从格兰杰女士那里知道太多，但她还是感到一阵失落，惊慌而诚恳地道歉之后，迅速离开了魔法部。回到租住的公寓，西尔维娅半躺在椅子里，用飞来咒自书架上取来一本装帧精致的书，书皮上印着烫金的书名——Sleepless Night.

这本书西尔维娅已翻来覆去读了好几遍，只因她坚信此书必然是救世主的恋人所写，世间唯有情人的笔，才能写出这样炙热而深沉的爱意。令人疑惑的是，作者并不常称救世主为“哈利”，往往以姓氏“波特”代替。

“在隐形衣的庇护下，我得以尽情地亲吻波特，他总是会闭上眼睛，长而浓密的睫毛轻轻颤动着，像青鸟的羽翼。而我从不舍得闭上眼睛，我的目光永远无法从他身上移开，即使金探子飞到身边，我也只会看着波特。看着波特额角的伤疤，看着波特眼下的乌云，他时常被噩梦惊扰，终夜难眠，我翻遍了图书馆，尝试着制作了十几种帮助睡眠的魔药，无奈收效甚微。以至于不得不像现在这样，在整个霍格沃兹都陷入沉睡的夜里，我和波特躲在天文塔上热吻，有时我们会找一个完全不被打扰的地方，进行情人间最亲密的活动，我很庆幸这些能够帮助波特得到相对完整的睡眠。”

默念完这一段话，西尔维娅关上书，仰头看着天花板，脑海中关于救世主恋人的形象仍旧是一个模糊的虚影。作者从未提及自己的个人信息，旁人甚至无法确定作者属于哪个学院，总之不是格兰芬多。三四厘米厚的一本书，所有字句都只为哈利·波特先生书写，仿佛只有与救世主相关的事情才值得被记录，别的一切都毫无意义。

西尔维娅不免叹了一口气，不论作者是谁，都值得叹惋，毕竟救世主已经去世整整十八年。当然，狂热的崇拜者们为救世主创建的论坛至今火热，这也得益于魔法世界对麻瓜科技的借鉴。目前来说，论坛里讨论得最多的还是这本《终夜难眠》，首先是关于该书到底是虚构作品还是非虚构作品，两帮人争得不可开交。而认为该书是非虚构作品的阵营又因作者身份而四分五裂，每每是一种猜测刚被提出来，立马就有许多人以种种证据予以驳斥。西尔维娅从不参与讨论，只是默默旁观，毕竟她不认同论坛里出现的所有答案。

收起魔法卷轴，已近午夜，西尔维娅意识到自己再不睡觉，恐怕很难应付第二天的工作，于是赶紧躺到床上，却怎么也睡不着，救世主和他那个神秘爱人的影子总在西尔维娅的眼前晃来晃去。

翌日，西尔维娅不得不灌下两杯浓咖啡，然后匆忙幻影移形，赶往报社，开始一天的工作。作为实习生，自然是需要做一些正式职员不屑于做的琐碎杂事，比如整理旧档案。西尔维娅并不因此苦恼，她很喜欢这些关于过去的记录，尽管不尽真实。她总是拒绝使用魔法，而选择用手一本一本地整理档案，而此刻，她刚将魔杖收起，墙角放着的一个半米高的正方形木盒引起了她的注意。

木盒上覆盖着厚厚的灰尘，很是呛鼻，好在只用一个清理一新就能赶走所有灰尘，露出其本来面目。盒子上刻着主人的名字——丽塔·斯基特，西尔维娅当然知道这个人，新闻界的耻辱，胡说八道的祖宗，赫敏·格兰杰女士的对头，总之，算不得一个正直的好人。况且，丽塔·斯基特早在五六年前，因隐瞒自己阿尼马格斯的身份而被魔法部惩处，只是这个盒子为何被留在报社，就不得而知了。

出于好奇，西尔维娅在心中默默向丽塔·斯基特表达了简单的歉意之后，打开了木盒子，盒子里放着一些杂乱的私人物品，有早已被淘汰的速记羽毛笔，魔法纸卷，和一本厚厚的手账……

手账似乎被一个咒语封印着，作为一种私密的存在，好在西尔维娅在霍格沃兹念书时，就喜欢收集一些稀奇古怪的咒语聊以自娱，不过试了几次，就打开了手账。其中内容果然与丽塔·斯基特的其他作品一样，添油加醋，一派胡言。西尔维娅不屑地瘪了瘪嘴，正要关上手账时，却突然看到了救世主的名字。

很不幸，救世主始终未能逃脱丽塔·斯基特的羽毛笔，手账中记录的关于救世主的事情与魔法史中所诉大相径庭，甚至还有自相矛盾的地方，而今看来，实在难以想象丽塔·斯基特的书曾经销路甚广。西尔维娅随意地翻弄着这本胡说八道的手账，居然从里面找到了另外一个熟悉的名字——秋·张。

根据手账中的记载，秋·张曾是救世主哈利·波特先生五年级时候的绯闻女友，而现在，秋·张恰好是西尔维娅的小堂叔罗伯特·杜斯的合法妻子。一件事情过于巧合，便会失去真实性，但西尔维娅决定放弃一贯以来的严谨态度，不管怎样，总要先去拜访一下自己的小堂婶。

接下来的时间变得十分难熬，西尔维娅总是忍不住去看悬浮在办公桌前的时钟，期待着下午五点钟的到来。

总算撑到了下班，西尔维娅甚至忘记了同往常一样向同事们道别，便急不可待地幻影移形回自己的公寓，然后通过公寓的壁炉前往小堂叔罗伯特·杜斯家中。

对于西尔维娅这样冒昧的来访，杜斯夫人，也就是前文提到的秋·张，并未表现出生气，反而是亲切地招待了西尔维娅。毕竟杜斯先生此时正在美国出差，而他们的儿子卡尔·杜斯在霍格沃兹念书，家中正是冷清的时候。

“尝尝这个吧，这是我从父亲那里学到的中国甜心。”杜斯夫人如过去一样温柔娴静，轻轻挥动魔杖，使一盘乳白色的点心飘到西尔维娅手边。

“谢谢。”西尔维娅有些拘谨，毕竟她同杜斯夫人并不那么熟悉，只是在几次圣诞节聚会上见过，但她依旧决定单刀直入地切入话题，“事实上，我可能需要跟您谈论一些您也许不愿意谈起的往事，或许您会觉得我只是出于八卦，但我保证，绝非是因为这种无聊的心态。我想说，每个人都有那么些奇怪的执念，而我的这个执念，可能跟您相关。”

杜斯夫人温柔地笑了笑，属于东方人的面孔有着一种温婉的美感，随后她开口道：“你先说说看，我好选择要不要回答你的疑问。”

“唔，是这样的。”西尔维娅将装有点心的盘子轻轻放到茶几上，斟酌了片刻，坚定而诚恳地说道，“我一直对救世主哈利·波特先生的生平感到好奇，尽管魔法史上写得足够详细了，但我还是觉得缺少了一部分重要的信息，就像拼图缺了一个角，让我十分难受。而我正好从一个不太确切的渠道，得知您，曾经……曾经是波特先生的绯闻女友，所以……所以……”

“所以你想知道是不是真有这回事？”杜斯夫人依旧微笑着，但笑容里带着些苍凉，仿佛瞬间老去了十岁，但她还是足够镇定地回答了西尔维娅的问题，“我不是，亲爱的孩子，你找错人了。五年级的时候我的确曾和哈利走得很近，但绝不是你想的那种关系，那时候，我刚失去了生命中最爱的人，心里有着一个大大的空洞，怎么会急于开始一段新的恋情呢？至于，哈利，他一直有一个神秘的恋人，他们总在夜里幽会，至于是谁，我们也有很多猜测，但从没有答案，而后来邓布利多军暴露，我和哈利的来往也变少了。”

依然没有得到自己想要的答案，西尔维娅忍不住有些气馁，正如她所言，问题的答案，早已成了她心中难以放下执念。至于从什么时候开始，西尔维娅自己也说不清，也许是从第一次听完哈利·波特的故事开始，也许是从被分到拉文克劳的那一刻开始，也许是从不满于魔法史教材中的仓促开始，总之，这个答案必须找到。

见西尔维娅眉头紧锁，杜斯夫人忍不住伸手拍了拍西尔维娅的肩膀，柔声说道：“我知道你一定读了那本叫做《终夜难眠》的书，我也读了，来自拉文克劳的直觉告诉我，作者的确是哈利的那个神秘恋人。”

“其实，我昨天见过赫敏·格兰杰女士，试图跟她谈及这个，但她为此有些生气，并表示那本书依旧是来自救世主那些狂热崇拜者的杜撰。”

“格兰杰吗？”杜斯夫人沉思片刻，“我想她是知道答案的，只是她不愿意说，而她的生气，不正代表着，你已经逐渐接近真相了吗？”

西尔维娅恍然大悟，意识到自己已经找到了谜团的一个线头，只要足够耐心地顺着这个线头往下理，总能解决这个难题——那个切实存在的救世主的秘密恋人，到底是谁。


	2. Chapter 2

格里莫广场12号曾是著名的纯血巫师家族布莱克家的祖宅，在战时被用作凤凰社总部，战争结束后，这栋房子成了无主之物，魔法部经过多次商议，最终将此地改为凤凰社纪念馆。

纪念馆中保存着救世主与凤凰社的大量影像资料，参观者们总爱去瞻仰悬浮在二楼客厅的凤凰社成员大合照，但西尔维娅钟情于一楼走廊拐角处挂着的一张八寸照片。照片上的救世主一副少年模样，笑得腼腆，站在他身后的小天狼星·布莱克则不悦地皱着眉头，一旁的莱姆斯·卢平倒是依旧温和亲切。

西尔维娅不禁回想起《终夜难眠》中的提及格里莫广场12号的一段文字。

“缠绵过后，波特喜欢将头埋在我的肩上，情人温存时，往往愿意谈论未来，波特对家的所有想象都关于格里莫广场12号，而我对家的所有想象都关于波特，他就是我的过去，现在，和未来。所以我有时也随波特一起回格里莫广场12号，尽管小天狼星认为我非常碍眼，但在波特的坚持和卢平教授的劝说下，只得勉强容忍我的存在。当然，这也源于年长者们一直将我和波特之间的感情视为年少轻狂，难以长久。某种角度来说，他们是对的，那时我根本无力向波特承诺一个确切的未来，我生来懦弱，不是一个称职的爱人。”

也许是那个秘密爱人拍下了这张照片，西尔维娅如是猜想，尽管这种想法毫无依据。

“你已经在这里站了半个小时了。”

西尔维娅转头，发现一个棕黄色头发的高个子男孩正站在一旁看着自己，她认得这个男孩，是跟她同级的赫奇帕奇，名叫泰迪·卢平。是的，他就是莱姆斯·卢平先生的儿子。

“我记得你，拉文克劳的杜斯。”泰迪语气友好，“你好像对这张照片很感兴趣。”

“如果您觉得我盯着您父亲的照片看，显得无礼，那么，我很抱歉。”西尔维娅并不担心泰迪会因此生气，但她依旧这么说。

“你误会了，我只是好奇，竟然有人会对这么一张普通的照片感兴趣。”

“我不这么看，它并不普通，从某种意义上来说它像是一张全家福，但纪念馆开放十多年了，至今没有找到这张照片的拍摄者，不是吗？”

战争的伤痛消散得很快，尽管有少部分人至今囚禁于阴霾中，但绝大多数人，在战后的第三年就亟不可待地渲染记忆，将宏大叙事与自身尽可能地联系起来，以证明自己在历史中的重要作用。能与救世主本人扯上点儿什么关系，就更是令人艳羡了。是以，这样一张救世主的照片无人认领，实在奇怪。

“也许拍这张照片的人，也在战争中牺牲了。”泰迪说出了常人的想法。

但西尔维娅并不这么看，她先是顿了顿，在大脑中将散乱的思绪整理成相对有逻辑的语句，然后才又开口：“牺牲了并不代表不存在，三楼挂着几张由弗雷德·韦斯莱先生拍摄的照片，尽管韦斯莱先生牺牲了，照片右下角的标签上依旧写着他的名字。但是这张照片，只标注了拍摄日期大约是一九九六年一月，别的什么也没有，那个拍照片的人，仿佛从来没有存在过。”

“你们拉文克劳的想法总是很奇特。”泰迪显然并不认同西尔维娅这种异想天开的质疑。

“你们赫奇帕奇总是这么看我们。”西尔维娅友好而干脆地回敬道。

“别误会，我可没有指责拉文克劳的意思。”泰迪赶忙解释，“我女朋友也是一个拉文克劳，你也许知道她，维克托娃，正在念六年级。”

“维克托娃·韦斯莱？”

“是的。”泰迪的嘴角带着笑意，提到维克托娃使他愉悦。

“所以，她有类似的想法？”西尔维娅抓住了又一个突破口。

泰迪摊了摊手，无奈道：“让你说中了，她也觉得这张照片，非比寻常。”

“她有试图去寻找答案吗？”西尔维娅兴奋起来，“我的意思是，韦斯莱家与波特先生的关系亲密，多少会知道一些内情。”

“韦斯莱家从来不在小孩面前提起这些事情，维克托娃和我，也都不敢问。”

西尔维娅意识到自己不该再问下去，对于眼前的泰迪·卢平，对于韦斯莱家，战争留下的伤疤，一直都在。也这正是在此刻，西尔维娅开始理解几天前赫敏·格兰杰女士的愤怒，对于这些战争的幸存者来说，最好的尊重，就是对战争闭口不提。但同时，西尔维娅找寻答案的欲望也更加强烈，那个救世主的神秘爱人，也是幸存者之一。

假如西尔维娅的所有猜想都是对的，那么，在神秘爱人为救世主拍下“全家福”的五个月后，小天狼星·布莱克会在神秘事务司死刑厅被其堂姐贝拉特里克斯击中，坠入帷幔。救世主自此失去了他亲爱的教父，而两年之后的霍格沃兹大战中，救世主将与伏地魔同归于尽，《终夜难眠》的作者，永失所爱。

即便只是作为一个后来的旁观者，西尔维娅在还原这段历史的过程中，也感到一阵难以抗拒的悲伤，魔法史中与此有关的每一个字眼，都是血淋淋的创口。

思及此，不免会有一个新的问题出现——几乎所有的幸存者都选择了缄默，那位神秘的爱人，为何要在此时写下《终夜难眠》？是有什么非写不可的理由吗？而这个问题依旧只能在找到《终夜难眠》的作者后，由其本人来回答。

西尔维娅在脑海中检索着一块又一块信息碎片，试图将它们拼接在一起，构成一幅完整的画面，但总是缺少那么几个关键的信息。于是，西尔维娅决定赶在六点之前，去一趟《终夜难眠》的出版社。

“等一下。”泰迪却突然叫住了西尔维娅，“维克托娃也很想知道这张照片背后的事情，如果你找到答案了，能否告诉我们，当然，如果你需要我们的帮助，我们也会尽力而为。”

“我还以为你一点都不好奇。”

“毕竟，这张照片上也有我父亲，虽然，我没有任何关于他的记忆。”泰迪的声音里带着遗憾，“以及，很少有人知道，哈利·波特是我的教父。”

西尔维娅愣住片刻，随后赶忙追问道：“很少有人知道的意思是？”

“除了韦斯莱一家，和我的外婆，恐怕再没有别人知道这件事了。”泰迪停顿片刻，“当然，我刚刚告诉你了，所以你算一个。”

世间绝无这样的巧合，在《终夜难眠》中，作者这样写道——波特和我不一样，他喜欢小孩子，甚至好几次和我讨论起“领养小孩”的话题，我并不反对，只是坚持那个“孩子”必须是黑头发、绿眼睛，得和波特一样漂亮。那时我们争论不休，并未想到，两年后波特会有一个教子，一个某种程度上“能够”像他的教子。

“你是易容马格斯，对不对。”西尔维娅语气肯定。

泰迪冲西尔维娅笑了笑，将头发变作火红色，随后又变了回来，算是对西尔维娅的回答。

西尔维娅更加确信她的猜想很大程度上是对的，顺着已经厘清的线索走下去，一定能够穿过迷雾，接近真相。

然而，出版社给出的信息让西尔维娅很是失望——书稿是用魔法打印机印刷好后，由一只公用猫头鹰送到出版社的，作者根本不想让任何人找到自己。出版社也只是遵照作者的意愿，将书籍的部分利润，捐赠给霍格沃兹。

西尔维娅第一次觉得麻瓜科技给自己造成了障碍，倘若能有作者的手稿，她可以翻遍霍格沃兹所有学生的作业，通过笔迹确定那位神秘爱人的真实身份。

随后西尔维娅甚至开始痛恨自己在占卜课上开小差，以至于此时连占卜这种并不怎么靠谱的方法也用不上。

霍格沃兹呢？霍格沃兹会有答案吗？毕竟书中很多叙述，都与霍格沃兹有关。

“波特时常在宾斯教授的课上犯困，也许很多人都这样，但我只注意波特。由于我们的关系不能公开，波特身边总是坐着讨人厌的罗恩·韦斯莱，而我只能侧着身子偷看他。观察他打瞌睡时的可爱模样，有时也会忍不住折一只千纸鹤，让它替我飞到波特耳边。波特对我这种幼稚举动感到既嫌弃又满足，而我并不打算让他知道，我是因为他，才特意向好友请教了千纸鹤的折法。

“不仅如此，我甚至为了让波特多看我几眼，幼稚而不顾身份地爬上了霍格沃兹院子里的一棵大树，坐在树上等着波特路过……”

少年情事皆是诗，西尔维娅又一次仔细揣摩着这些句子，感慨之余，仍旧未能从中找到更加有用的信息。

于是，西尔维娅写了一封短信，让猫头鹰带给泰迪·卢平，希望他和维克托娃能够提供一些帮助，并且计划着回一趟霍格沃兹，如果维克托娃有时间，她自然会很愿意和维克托娃一起在霍格沃兹找寻线索。

三天后，猫头鹰带回了泰迪·卢平的回信，在信中，泰迪表示维克托娃很高兴有人跟她看法相近，并决定于一周后的星期六在霍格沃兹与西尔维娅会面。当然，在此之前，维克托娃也会想办法弄到一本《终夜难眠》，仔细研读一番。

令西尔维娅意外的是，还没等到约定的日子，维克托娃便提前用霍格沃兹的猫头鹰给她送来了一封信。原来，维克托娃在读完《终夜难眠》后，有了一些更加大胆的想法，只是还不确定，所以迫不及待地想要和西尔维娅见上一面。

为此西尔维娅毫不犹豫地用掉了原该留到圣诞节前的两天假期，简单收拾之后，自国王十字车站乘坐霍格沃兹特快，赶去与维克托娃相见。

维克托娃是个让人看上一眼，便觉得十分惊艳的女孩子，来自她母亲的媚娃血统，让她分外的明艳动人。更何况，她性格极好，开朗热情，说话干脆，待人又相当亲切，西尔维娅自心底里喜欢这个小学妹，后悔在霍格沃兹念书时，没能与她成为好友。

现在当然也不算晚，西尔维娅同维克托娃手挽着手走向霍格莫德村的三把扫帚酒吧，一路上两人尽可能多地交换了彼此所知道的信息。

“所以，你居然敢直接问婶婶这个问题。”维克托娃喝了一口黄油啤酒，接着说道，“要知道我们韦斯莱家的孩子，自小就怕她。”

西尔维娅也明白自己在面对赫敏·格兰杰女士时有些冲动，但这完全是出于她对于真相的渴求，维克托娃当然能够明白，拉文克劳在某些方面总是有着相似的奇怪的执念。

“虽然我只是满足好奇心，并不像你那么痴迷于此。但我很愿意将我所有的想法告诉你，希望对你有一定的帮助。”

“也许你的想法，就是我缺失的碎片。”西尔维娅坦诚地表达了自己的期待。

“我不太确定，但是也许是有关的。”维克托娃停了停，似乎在努力地回忆着什么，“是关于那次奇怪的火焰杯，其中大多数细节写在魔法史教材里了，但只有一件事，我只从妈妈和罗恩叔叔的聊天中听到过。”

“这可能是问题的关键。”西尔维娅忍不住激动地说道。

“是的，他们谈到了火焰杯的第二场比赛，勇士需要到水里去解救自己的‘珍宝’，其他三位勇士的珍宝，都只有一个人，但哈利·波特先生的珍宝，是两个人。”

“两个？魔法史里只写了你的叔叔罗恩·韦斯莱先生，那另外一个，也许就是波特先生的秘密爱人，她是谁？”

“不是她，是他。”维克托娃镇定地说道，并满意地欣赏着西尔维娅略有些震惊的表情。

“你确定吗？”西尔维娅问道，她不是没有想过那位秘密爱人也许是一名男性，但她实在找不到任何证据加以证实，现有的一切跟救世主有关的资料，都表明救世主波特先生是异性恋，甚至还跟她的堂婶秋·张传过绯闻。

“虽然我那时候还小，但我确定自己听到的是‘他’，而不是‘她’。”

西尔维娅回忆起《终夜难眠》中一句很不起眼的话——某次偶然的机会，我得知自己在波特心中，和罗恩·韦斯莱同样重要，这让我既高兴又难过。

“所以，你也注意到那句话了。”西尔维娅已从刚才的震惊中恢复过来，回到了正常的交流状态。

维克托娃点了点头，拉文克劳之间的对话不需要说得太详细太直白，她当然知道西尔维娅说的是哪一句话，而她也正是因为这句话才急匆匆地将西尔维娅叫来。

这的确是非常有用的线索，西尔维娅对维克托娃很是感激，无奈维克托娃必须赶回霍格沃兹上接下来的麻瓜研究课，两人只得在一阵热切的闲聊后，依依不舍地告别，并约定假期再见。

维克托娃离开后，西尔维娅并不急着赶回伦敦，而是在霍格莫德村闲逛起来。

蜂蜜公爵糖果店似乎在漫长时光中被定格了，和西尔维娅刚到霍格沃兹念一年级时相比，没有任何变化。因此她有理由相信，波特先生和他的秘密爱人在蜂蜜公爵糖果店悄悄牵手时，周围的场景也正如她此刻所见。

“很长一段时间，周围人误会我喜欢吃甜，因为我校服口袋里时常出现融化的奶油花生糖。其实那都是由于波特，他没办法和其他人一样到霍格莫德村过周末，只能躲在隐形斗篷里，悄悄跟在众人后面。而我会在蜂蜜公爵糖果店里固定的位置等他，右手假装挑选糖果，左手放在校服口袋里。波特到了之后，会将自己的右手伸到我左边的校服口袋里，我们在校服的遮掩下，紧紧地牵着彼此的手。我们谁都不愿先放开，贪婪地感受着彼此掌心中的温热，作为掩饰，我不得不继续挑选糖果，然后都买下来，波特吃不掉那么多，就只能任它们融化在我的校服口袋里。”

西尔维娅买了一袋奶油花生糖，明明是甜得让人嗓子发痒的东西，她却吃出一种苦涩的味道来——那个男孩子，是怎样沉默、胆怯又认真地爱着他的波特，而他现在又身处何处，是否在独自回忆他的波特？


	3. Chapter 3

英国人习惯往白兰地中加水，但西尔维娅是个例外，她喜欢净饮，喜欢浓厚香甜的酒味充盈口腔。尤其是在此刻，破釜酒吧纯正的白兰地，也许能给她一点儿灵感。

在过去的两三天时间里，西尔维娅经由一本霍格沃兹的毕业册，对救世主波特先生的同级校友做了尽可能详细的梳理。

“分院仪式前，我第三次见到波特，他站在红头发的韦斯莱身边，侧着脸同韦斯莱讲话，由于距离颇远，又兼环境嘈杂，我无法得知波特和韦斯莱对话的内容，却又小心眼地揣测他们也许在说我的坏话。这种猜疑使我冲动地走上前去，同波特攀谈，想要将他从可恶的韦斯莱身边争取过来。我失败了，波特毫不客气地拒绝了我，令我愤怒异常。因为那幼稚的虚荣心和自尊心，我并未意识到自身的某些问题，而是简单地将波特视为敌人。这种过激反应的源头是我对波特过度的在意，然而那时的年纪并不能让我明白这一点，以至于不得不在求爱之路上，多绕几个弯子……”

这位神秘爱人无疑与救世主同级，作为幸存者，他必然会出现在霍格沃兹的毕业册中。于是西尔维娅设法找来一本毕业册，去掉毕业册中所有的女孩子和格兰芬多的男孩子，所剩不过数十人。凭着耐性，西尔维娅对这数十人进行了逐一排查，甚至在常人看来最无可能的斯莱特林，西尔维娅也不曾简单放过。

可是结果让人十分恼火，这数十人中，竟没有一人能够被证明是救世主的神秘恋人。西尔维娅几度怀疑自己的思路有误，是以换了好几种不同的方法，得到的答案却是一致的。

这便是西尔维娅冒雨来到破釜酒吧的主要原因，就算不能获得别的灵感，白兰地的味道也足以使她感到愉悦。气氛恰到好处，如今的破釜酒吧已不似往昔那般热闹，年轻人更喜欢去对角巷里另外两家品类丰富的酒吧，而破釜酒吧百年不变的酒单，都铎风格的装潢，只能成为怀旧派的心头好。

当然，西尔维娅毕业前，也不常来这里，毕竟破釜酒吧的老板是隆巴顿教授的太太，多少让草药课成绩不佳的西尔维娅有些顾虑。

而此时，那位让西尔维娅头疼的草药课教授纳威·隆巴顿，正从破釜酒吧的二楼走下来，和草药课上一样，高大沉稳，微胖的面孔很和善，只是没有穿巫师长袍。

西尔维娅当然看到了隆巴顿教授，只是犹豫着要如何同他打招呼。一年级时，西尔维娅也曾短暂地崇拜过隆巴顿教授，毕竟他也是一位勇敢的格兰芬多，在战争时用格兰芬多的宝剑斩断了纳吉尼的头。但很快，西尔维娅对草药学的厌恶，打败了她对隆巴顿教授的崇拜，加之自己草药课上惨淡的表现，和成绩单上宽容的A，让她更加难以面对隆巴顿教授这个老好人。

“汉娜，你看到我昨天带回来的那本紫色外壳的笔记本了吗？”隆巴顿教授冲厨房里问了一声，他的记忆力仍旧和西尔维娅的草药学一样糟糕。

“没有，纳威，你该给自己的每样东西都加上一个定位咒。”隆巴顿太太的声音自厨房里传来，似乎手里正忙着事情，脱不开身。

“我下次会记得的。”隆巴顿教授挠了挠脑袋，转身望见了坐在角落里喝酒的西尔维娅·杜斯，在他稀碎的记忆里，勉强记得这个尽管十分努力，却在草药学上天赋平平的学生。

“教授，晚上好。”西尔维娅不无尴尬地同隆巴顿教授打了个招呼，笑了笑，又谨慎地提议道，“您要不要试着用飞来咒？我知道一个改良版的，应该不会撞碎东西。”

“杜斯小姐，真是太谢谢了。”隆巴顿教授欣喜地拿着紫色封面的笔记本，检查其中夹着的几张小纸片是否保存完好，“要是你在草药课上的能力，像你在魔咒课上那么好，我一定会给你一个O的。”

隆巴顿教授这种独特的夸赞方式，即便不怎么高明，西尔维娅还是欣然接受了，更何况她突然希望跟隆巴顿教授有更多的交流，为了她所探寻的问题的谜底。

“您能给我一个及格，我已经很感激了，不然我连毕业册都拿不到。”西尔维娅悄悄将话题带往自己想要的方向，“想想毕业册上那些优秀的同学，我应该感到羞愧才是。”

看着眼前这个女孩子一副自怨自艾的模样，隆巴顿教授拉开椅子，坐到她对面，开口安慰着：“别这么想，孩子，我念书的时候也算不上一个优秀的学生，除了草药学，其他课程都马马虎虎，很多同学都比我厉害，只是……”

只是他们牺牲在战争里，没能拿到属于自己的毕业册。虽然也有人曾提议将那些已牺牲的学生也放入毕业册中，但这样的举动看上去有些自欺欺人的嫌疑，因而未被采纳。随后修建的纪念碑上，则清晰地刻着他们的名字。同窗好友，朝夕与共，到最后，一半在毕业册里，一半在纪念碑上，思及此，隆巴顿教授也不免有些伤怀。

“对不起，教授，我是不是让您想到了……”西尔维娅羞愧起来，她当然迫切地需要更多的信息，但并不代表她愿意伤害又一个幸存者。

隆巴顿教授抬起右手摸了摸额头，那额头上已有浅浅的皱纹，岁月给了他不少痕迹，亦给了他不少答案。

“不用道歉，是我忍不住想到了以前的事情，战争很残忍，但已经过去了，作为一个格兰芬多，认真生活下去，才是对他们最好的回应。”说完，隆巴顿教授冲西尔维娅宽慰地笑了笑，已然从过往的伤痛中走出来，回到了破釜酒吧温暖的夜。

“看来我还是不够有勇气，分院帽没有将我分到格兰芬多是明智的。”西尔维娅早放弃了从隆巴顿教授那里骗取线索的想法，随口闲聊起来，“我曾经试图去想象，如果我是战争的幸存者，会怎样去生活，但事实上我根本想象不出来。尤其是知道你们在战后又全都重新回到霍格沃兹，继续学业的时候，我非常震撼，你们每一个人都那么勇敢。”

隆巴顿教授找来一只杯子，往里面倒了半杯奥登格陈年热火威士忌，啜了一小口，皱了皱眉，似乎并不满意这种刺激的味道，随后才又继续和西尔维娅的交谈：“亲爱的孩子，这并没有什么直接的联系，也有少数的几个人，在战后没有回到霍格沃兹继续念书，比如，我的妻子汉娜，可她仍旧是个勇敢的人。”

“等等。”西尔维娅敏捷地抓住了一丝光亮，“您是说，战后也有部分人没有回到霍格沃兹，那么他们的名字就既不在毕业册上，也不在纪念碑上。”

“当然。”隆巴顿教授完全没有意识到西尔维娅的关注点颇为奇怪，对于草药学以外的事情，他往往迟钝。

自破釜酒吧出来，雨已停了，街角有几个因醉酒而不得不相互搀扶的年轻巫师，一切喧闹又安宁。压在西尔维娅心口的石头终于被击碎，她一直用自己狭隘的目光审视着那段历史，陷入非黑即白的态度里，以为幸存者们要么圈禁在过往阴霾之中，不曾向前，要么彻底遗忘过去，沉沦当下的欢愉。但现实状况是，大多数幸存者都像隆巴顿教授那样，既没有遗忘过往的惨烈，也没有止步不前，而是在一片废墟中重新建立生活。

显然，从隆巴顿教授那里意外得到的线索，让西尔维娅重燃信心，且意识到《终夜难眠》的作者会在写到著名的魔法部神秘事务司事件前突然停笔，并非为了将关于战争的一切留到下一本书中进行完整叙述，而是根本不打算正面提及战争，也不会有西尔维娅所预想的下一本书。

“波特的噩梦愈发频繁，身形愈显消瘦，我的手指能够清晰地感受到他的脊骨，却又不敢用力触摸，害怕他会因此破碎，然后消失。我有次将自己这种奇怪的担忧告诉波特，他听后只是笑了笑，又用手捂住我的眼睛，亲吻我的唇。这种独特的安慰方式，只存在于我和波特之间，当然他安慰我的次数更多。我无法像波特那样坦然肩负起命运施与的一切，热忱又坚定，我的心灵太贫瘠，只够装下波特，他便是我的全部信仰和理想。”

字里行间是斯莱特林式的谨慎和笃定，虽然对斯莱特林的偏见至今仍未被消除，但西尔维娅自信能够相对客观地看待一切，并接受了救世主的爱人是斯莱特林这一事实，答案呼之欲出——德拉科·马尔福。

最可能的真相往往隐藏在最不可能的表象之下，德拉科·马尔福，这个带有食死徒标记的纯血巫师，这个马尔福家族的唯一继承者，这个狡猾的斯莱特林，竟然是救世主哈利·波特的爱人。

谁会相信这个结果呢？西尔维娅握着笔的手不禁有些颤抖，她真切地意识到，如果将这个事实公之于众，会引起多大的震动，甚至于她即将写给维克托娃的信，如有不慎，也会带来一场难以想象的风波。终于，西尔维娅决心暂时隐瞒这个真相，哪怕对维克托娃，也只字不提。

但西尔维娅并没有将手中的笔放下，而是写了一封送往马尔福庄园的信——

尊敬的马尔福先生，很抱歉，打扰到您的隐居生活。在知晓您的某个真实身份后，我不得不冒昧地请求见您一面，相信我绝非出于恶意，以及，目前为止，我并未将自己所知道的事情告诉别的人。

落款为“一个忠实的读者”，西尔维娅反复打量着自己写下的这封颇有些无礼的信，确保旁人无法轻易看出其中所隐含的信息，又在信件上加了一个小小的保密咒后，才放心地将信件交给猫头鹰。

或许马尔福先生根本不会拆开西尔维娅的信，又或许他偶然拆开了，看过之后，随手将信件投入壁炉之中，对信上的请求置之不理。西尔维娅幻想着这些可能，她并不自信马尔福先生会对她的信有什么回应，而她仅仅是抱着试探和侥幸的心理，期待着能够与德拉科·马尔福先生见上一面。

果然，信件寄出之后，音讯杳无，西尔维娅感到茫然和憋闷。论坛里的争论依旧火热，西尔维娅百无聊赖地浏览着那些奇奇怪怪的猜想，忍不住去假设某个人同她一样知晓了答案，却又不敢言说。秘密之所以能成为秘密，便是因为它一见到光亮便会死亡，而波特先生与马尔福先生之间如此炙热的爱，竟必须作为一个秘密被隐藏。

再次翻开手边的《终夜难眠》，这是西尔维娅获知真相后第一次打开此书，心境与之前截然不同。

“尽管在二年级开始时，我便因某件危及波特性命的事情，而意识到自己对波特的那种近乎偏执的爱，但我从不打算让任何人知晓，还有过许多错误的求爱举动。若非幸运，我绝无法在二年级即将结束时，得到机会，向波特表明心迹。虽然那时波特并不打算接受我，甚至将我的表白当做一种为了侮辱他而发明的玩笑……

“在波特向我说明，他已经爱上我时，我几乎以为自己喝了福灵剂。那是三年级开学前，小天狼星从阿兹卡班出逃，我和其他人一样，误以为他会威胁到波特的生命。思来想去，难以入睡，便瞒着家人偷偷前往破釜酒吧，想要确定波特是否安全。我人生中第一次做出如此冒失的决定，竟让我的父亲撞见，并将我训责一番。很久以后，我才知道这是波特第二次无意间偷听到我与父亲的谈话，也是波特第一次意识到我对他的爱，绝无半点儿虚假……

“由于种种复杂的原因，我和波特的关系无法公开，只能将热切的爱语留到深夜幽会时，说与彼此。时间一长，波特夜里频繁的外出，引起韦斯莱和格兰杰的怀疑，因而他们成了最早知道我与波特恋情的人……”

西尔维娅不禁又回想起赫敏·格兰杰女士在提及波特先生时的表情，她原以为那仅仅是出于抗拒和悲伤，而今看来，这其中还有旁人难以理解的耿耿于怀。

德拉科·马尔福这个名字绝不能从格兰杰女士的口中说出，即便他是波特先生短暂一生的挚爱，可在大多数人看来，有一个食死徒身份的爱人，只能算是救世主的极大污点。

就在西尔维娅对马尔福先生的回应完全不抱希望之时，她收到一张从马尔福庄园送来的纸条——我不管你从何处知晓此事，为了另外一个人的名誉，你不能和任何人谈起。如果你真的想要见我，可以在本周日的下午到马尔福庄园来。

字迹优雅，标准的意大利体，符合一个马尔福的身份，同时也带着斯莱特林的疏离与冷漠。西尔维娅当然不会妄想这位马尔福先生能对自己态度友好，他诚然是忧心西尔维娅会将秘密公开，才勉强接受与她见面。但这足以让西尔维娅狂喜不已，随后又有些羞愧不安，一时间竟不知道该不该去马尔福庄园。

终究还是将内心的愧疚感暂且搁置，西尔维娅选择如约前往马尔福庄园。时间似乎在这座繁丽的庄园里凝固了，一切都平静而停滞，只有风吹过空荡荡的大厅，吊灯上的水晶相互碰撞，发出叮叮当当的响声时，空气中的死寂才出现稍许裂痕。

家养小精灵在前面沉默地引路，西尔维娅跟在其后，穿过华贵又寂寥的走廊，走向德拉科·马尔福先生的书房。


	4. Chapter 4

德拉科·马尔福先生身形颀长消瘦，淡金色齐肩长发随意地束在脑后，他站在窗边，望着外面，久久地沉默着。家养小精灵不敢发出声响，将西尔维娅引到有些阴冷的书房后，便安静地退了出去。

书房并不很大，西尔维娅拘谨地站在原地，打量着四周，装饰陈设与庄园整体风格保持一致，精致奢华，却透着一股阴郁气质，德拉科·马尔福先生也许就是坐在眼前的这把椅子里，写下了《终夜难眠》。

终于，德拉科·马尔福先生转过身来，苍白瘦削的脸上神情倨傲，下巴略有些尖，微微向上抬起，更显得疏离。他只轻蔑地看了西尔维娅一眼，径自走向壁炉旁的墨绿色单人沙发，坐下来，思忖片刻，才又对西尔维娅道：“你说想见我一面，现在见到了，你可以离开了。”

在西尔维娅脑海中，关于救世主恋人的抽象认知化为具体形象，模糊的虚影聚焦成眼前这个态度轻慢的男人。不得不说，这与西尔维娅的想象有很大差距，也正是如此，更激发了她强烈的好奇心。

“马尔福先生，原谅我的冒昧，如果可以，请您能够给我一点儿信任，我叫西尔维娅·杜斯，毕业于霍格沃兹的拉文克劳，当然，我出于好奇和对波特先生的执念作出的无礼举动，的确冒犯到您了。”西尔维娅见德拉科·马尔福先生并未出言驳斥，添了几分底气，“我猜您不打算再继续写您和波特先生的故事了，或者已经写完，却出于种种考虑，并不愿意公开发表。”

德拉科·马尔福先生忍不住抬头注视着西尔维娅，他那张过分消瘦的脸，让他比实际年龄看起来更苍老些，巫师的寿命比麻瓜长得多，但和麻瓜一样被岁月摧磨。

“而我好奇，您身上究竟发生了什么？让您迫切地写下《终夜难眠》，难道您害怕自己会将那段过往遗忘吗？”西尔维娅打出一记直球。

冬日稀薄的阳光从高大的法国式的窗户透进来，映在德拉科·马尔福先生身上，混淆了他的面容，使西尔维娅看不清他脸上的表情，只能在心里忐忑地等待着赌局的结束。

“你很像波特的一位朋友，我不太喜欢的一位。”德拉科·马尔福先生语调缓慢而低沉，“或许你凭借运气猜中了一些事情，但不要过度揣测，尤其是波特和我的事。”

“难道您不希望这个世界上有人记得吗？您和波特先生之间的一切，几十年，甚至一百年之后，那场战争只能成为历史的一个符号，但您和波特先生之间的爱，我想它不应该被时间吞没。”

“不要以为这种愚蠢的煽情就可以打动我。”马尔福先生态度坚决，甚至带着些讥诮的口吻，和《终夜难眠》中那个深情的爱人截然不同，他毫不在意旁人的感受，“我很清楚你的身份，《预言家日报》的实习记者，前不久还采访了格兰杰，也许你也向格兰杰打听了关于波特的事情，如果格兰杰有所透露，你就会写一篇胡说八道的报道，像你的前辈丽塔·斯基特那样，竭尽能事地造谣。”

“您误会了，马尔福先生。”西尔维娅并不对此感到惊讶，德拉科·马尔福先生见她之前，先调查她的身份信息，完全可以理解，“如果我想要编造一些不存在的事情来抹黑您或者波特先生，我就不会出现在这里了，相信我，我是一个听着哈利·波特先生的故事长大的人，我……”

“行了。”马尔福先生打断了西尔维娅的话，“我没心情听你讲述对于波特的崇拜，他是你们的救世主，没错，但他对我来说，只是爱人。”

“一个连合影都没有的爱人？纪念馆一楼那张未署名的照片，是您拍的吧，难道波特先生没有邀请您站到他的身边？”西尔维娅难以维持友好，她可以肯定，马尔福先生明知道她并非为了满足个人的八卦欲望，或者一篇关于救世主的桃色报道而追查至此，却还是对她满怀敌意。

此时，马尔福先生的神色黯淡下去，显然被西尔维娅的话刺伤，随后又恢复了那种拒人千里的态度，冷冷地盯着西尔维娅，提高声调，说道：“我警告你，不要妄自揣测！”

“您在害怕什么？死亡？世人的眼光？”西尔维娅毫不掩饰话语里挑衅的意味，如果温和的交谈无法让她达到目的，她不介意换一种方式，“还是，伏地魔？”

“出去！”德拉科·马尔福先生猛地站起身来，身体不支地晃悠了一下，随后站稳，用那双灰蓝色的眼睛瞪着西尔维娅，“乌诺，把她给我弄出去！”

在那个叫乌诺的家养小精灵出现前，西尔维娅将一只小盒子放到橄榄木书桌上。马尔福先生当然不屑于去触碰那只盒子，任由它摆在那里，家养小精灵会将它收走，扔进垃圾桶。

如若这样，德拉科·马尔福先生与救世主的故事便会彻底湮灭于时间长河，所幸克罗托纺织命运之线时，尚存几分怜悯。

当夜，马尔福先生使用漂浮咒将咖啡杯放回书桌，杯底不慎碰到盒子，使之跌落。盒子撞到地面，盖子陡然打开，一股光亮倾泻而出，光点迅速汇聚在一起，形成同真人一般大小的哈利·波特先生的立体影像。这是西尔维娅的小把戏，她将麻瓜技术中的全息投影用到魔法中，做出了这只盒子。

“I miss you，Draco.”影像的声音几乎能够以假乱真。

德拉科·马尔福怔怔地望着那个散发着淡蓝色光芒的哈利·波特，慢慢走近，用哽咽的声音呢喃道：“Potter……”

苍白修长的手指试图去抚摸那张依旧年轻的波特的脸，却只能抓到一把虚无的空气，近在咫尺的波特，触不可及的爱人，一如往昔。马尔福先生淡漠的伪装终于被撕扯开来，他几乎无法站稳，用手捂住脸，双肩不住地抖动，竟然像一个十几岁的少年那样，呜咽起来，仿佛他刚刚才失去了他的波特。

而那个光芒汇聚而成的立体影像，只能呆立在那里，沉默而深情地凝视着眼前这个彻底崩溃的德拉科·马尔福，连一个拥抱都做不到。影像没有灵魂，不过是一具虚幻的皮囊罢了，然而仅仅是虚幻的皮囊也足以让马尔福先生失声痛哭。

马尔福先生一夜无眠，天光熹微时，他才下定决心，给可恨的西尔维娅·杜斯写一封信，并将手边的书稿随信寄出——

“杜斯小姐，你的诡计使我非常不快，很不幸，它成功了，你的目的达到了。我不得不告诉你，由于不恰当的大脑封闭术，和战争时期所受的刺激，我的记忆开始迅速衰退，会逐渐将一切遗忘，所以我写下了和波特有关的点滴，希望有人替我记得。是的，你猜对了，我并不甘心我与波特之间的过往，无人知晓。

“如你所见，我是一个冷漠自私的人，也许一辈子都不会爱上谁，可我遇到波特，我爱上了他，便至死不渝。从摩金夫人成衣店相遇的那一刻起，我的一生就只属于波特。虽然我是在二年级时，偶然发现我父亲的某些举动会威胁到波特的生命，才意识到这种爱是多么难以遏制。我无力劝阻我的父亲，只能想方设法地提醒波特，可他并不信任我，甚至在他进入密室去寻找韦斯莱家的臭丫头前，我迫于无奈向他剖白，他仍旧不相信我是认真的。

“我当然希望有人能够记得我对波特的爱，但在我死之前，不要将我的书稿公开，为了波特。”

署名依旧是优雅的意大利体，D·M，西尔维娅将信纸小心收起，她知道马尔福先生并不想收到她的任何回信，哪怕是一句感谢，也会使他愤怒。

花费一整天时间，西尔维娅读完马尔福先生寄来的书稿。厚厚的一叠，记录了战争开始之后的一切，马尔福先生如何在光明与黑暗之间挣扎，在波特面前，他是德拉科，在父母面前，他必须是马尔福。西尔维娅当然不会天真地认为马尔福先生是一个富有正义感的人，他所作的一切，不过是为了波特，做食死徒，做凤凰社的间谍，都只是为了让波特活着。无奈救世主的命运在出生的那一刻起，就已注定，他可以为所有人去死，却不能为德拉科·马尔福而活。

尽管早已知晓结局，书稿的作用无非是填充那些旁人无从得知的细节，西尔维娅还是感到一阵怅然，追寻已久的谜底终于揭开，却并未让人惊喜，说到底只是一部有些烂俗的苦情剧，阴阳相隔的情人，罗密欧与朱丽叶的命运。

窗外又淅淅沥沥地下起雨，西尔维娅将书稿锁在箱子里，连同马尔福先生的信一起，她当然会遵守约定，在马尔福先生去世前，不让任何人看到书稿。

做完这一切，西尔维娅去往破釜酒吧，她需要一杯白兰地来缓解心头的压抑。却不想，能够在这里遇到赫敏·格兰杰女士，和她的丈夫，罗恩·韦斯莱。韦斯莱先生看上去比照片里更胖一些，像个大孩子似的坐在妻子旁边，听妻子同隆巴顿教授说话，不时插上两句嘴。

西尔维娅无意打扰，对真相的了解也让她颇为心虚，然而赫敏·格兰杰女士已然在转头的一瞬间看到了西尔维娅。于是，此刻西尔维娅必须坐到之前隆巴顿教授坐过的那把椅子里，直面韦斯莱夫妇。

格兰杰女士用了一个无声咒，将空间隔离，三人的谈话不会被旁人听见。

“杜斯小姐，你的报道我看了，老实说，写得不错。”格兰杰女士的夸奖里并没有丝毫亲近之意，“我也知道，你去马尔福庄园了。”

原本游离在状况外的罗恩·韦斯莱先生惊异地看向西尔维娅，愣了好一会儿，才喃喃道：“你……你怎么敢……”

“不用这么吃惊，罗恩，我们这位大胆的杜斯小姐当然敢，如果我猜得没错，她甚至从马尔福那里骗到了剩下的书稿。”格兰杰女士一如往常的镇定，且毫不客气地概括了西尔维娅的所作所为。

“梅林的袜子！那她会……”韦斯莱先生有些不安。

“抱歉，我……”西尔维娅像犯错时面对麦格校长那样，看着韦斯莱夫妇，“我的确拿到了书稿，但是我不会公开的，事实上马尔福先生也要求我不要在他还活着的时候，公开这些书稿。”

赫敏·格兰杰女士带着鄙薄地冷笑了一声，说道：“他当然不希望现在公开，毕竟我还活着。我想你应该看完那些书稿了，他一定没勇气在书稿里坦白，伏地魔是怎么从他那里得知了哈利的所有计划。”

一股强烈的寒意袭击了西尔维娅的大脑，她猛地灌了几口白兰地，才从惊愕中缓过神来，用颤抖的声音问道：“所以，是马尔福先生，间接地……导致了波特先生的……的死亡。”

“没有什么间接或者直接，哈利死了，这就是所有事实。”格兰杰女士不再镇定，语调中夹杂着恨意。

韦斯莱先生神情凝重，用右手揽住妻子的肩膀，安慰地拍了几下，才又看向西尔维娅，用温和而带着嘲讽的语气说：“小姑娘，你是不是以为马尔福对哈利一往情深，所以才这么多年，都难以忘怀。”

是愧疚还是真情，亦或是兼而有之，西尔维娅一时间无法判断，甚至开始怀疑马尔福先生所写的一切，都是为了掩盖罪行而编造的谎言。可是，原本就没有谁真正悉知实情，马尔福先生又何必多此一举呢？

“马尔福先生不是凤凰社的间谍吗？”西尔维娅难以隐藏自己的犹疑，“至少，他是这么写的。”

“这一点我不否认，他的确算是凤凰社在食死徒一方的卧底。”格兰杰女士已逐渐恢复平静，“但这和他让伏地魔搜索自己的大脑，并不矛盾。”

“我们一直反对哈利让他知道太多事情，但是哈利就是那么信任他。”韦斯莱先生咬牙切齿地补充道，“到死都信任他。”

波特先生会错信自己的爱人吗？西尔维娅更加惶惑，韦斯莱先生当然不会为了欺骗她这个原本毫不相干的人而说出这些话来。所以，究竟谁说的是真相，或者，都是真相？一种概率极小的可能浮现在西尔维娅的脑海中。

“抱歉，我无意为马尔福先生辩驳什么。”西尔维娅尽可能使自己显得沉着冷静一些，“但是，我想你们也许不知道马尔福先生现在出了一点儿状况，他的记忆在迅速消失，据他说，是因为不恰当的大脑封闭术，和战争时期所受的……某种刺激。”

西尔维娅本以为所谓的刺激，是指救世主的死亡，现在看来，也许另有所指。显然，格兰杰女士在任何时候都足够机敏，她很快便明白了这背后，连她也不曾料想的事实——当马尔福觉察到伏地魔打算对他摄神取念时，曾试图用大脑封闭术构造一个虚假的计划，借以蒙骗伏地魔，但十分不幸地失败了。

“哈利……”格兰杰女士用手撑住自己的额头，几乎有些哽咽，“梅林啊，为什么要这么对他。”

“赫敏，你在说什么？”韦斯莱先生不解地看向妻子。

残酷的真相后面，隐藏着更加残酷的现实，西尔维娅不禁害怕起来，直觉告诉她，马尔福先生由于摄神取念对他大脑的破坏，仍旧以为他自己骗过了伏地魔，如果他在将来的某一刻，回忆起真实的情况，那么……西尔维娅不敢继续想下去，她第一次为自己对真相的执着感到悔恨。

尽管心存侥幸，两周后，不幸还是发生了，一只来自马尔福庄园的猫头鹰，停在西尔维娅的窗边。似乎是想用最快的速度写完这封信，字迹惊慌而潦草，不似以往的优雅。信中讲述了西尔维娅已从韦斯莱夫妇处得知的事实，只是更惨痛，更详尽。在信的末尾，马尔福先生几乎是用恳切的语气，请求西尔维娅将这段不幸的罪恶的过往添入书稿。

“我深知这只是记忆彻底消失前的回光返照，往后，我甚至会忘记波特的死亡。这样也好，至少他可以永远地活在我的心里，繁花似锦，枝繁叶茂。”

马尔福先生写到这里时，手一定在发抖，西尔维娅想。至此，西尔维娅必须审视自己在这件事情中所造成的负面效果，一切无可挽回，她没能按照马尔福先生的请求，将最残忍的那段往事补充到书稿里，只是将三封来自马尔福庄园的信和书稿一起送到了魔法部部长的办公室。这当然是逃避责任，但西尔维娅认为只有韦斯莱夫妇才有权做出决定，毕竟他们才是这场战争最后的幸存者。

至于维克托娃，西尔维娅给她寄去了一张简短的纸条——

原谅我，亲爱的维克托娃，我无权将救世主那位神秘爱人的真实姓名告知你，我只能说，He doesn't exist but he alive.

——END——

也许会有一章番外。

**Author's Note:**

> TBC


End file.
